You Can't Have What You Want
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Human AU Being a CEO in his family business is one thing, coming out to your family, while you boyfriend is on what could be called a position on your board of directors, is another thing. Alec is learning that nothing is simple in his life, that he has troubles rising to his parent's expectations and that he can't have what he wants, and maybe he never will, life taught his that.
1. Prologue

You Can't Have What You Want

Human AU

Magnus/Alec, Magnus/Camille

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clair, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Warning: Broken heart, cheating, presumed dead, coming out, AU.

Summary: Being a CEO in his family business is one thing, coming out to your family, while you boyfriend is on what could be called a position on your board of directors, is another thing.

Alec is learning that nothing is simple in his life, that he has troubles rising to his parent's expectations and that he can't have what he wants, and maybe he never will, life taught his that.

* * *

A/N: /Flashback\\\

Prologue

Alec was miserable, his heart was broken.

He felt so lonely, he had no one to talk to, so alone in the world, he had the feeling that no one wanted him there, and the one man he felt he needed had to go away.

When he had a chance of getting away, he took it, Alec did everything to try to move on with his life.

Changing his name was one thing, since to him, his real name, and the man that everyone knew, was dead.

Magnus Bane took everything from him, even love, the love Alec thought he had with the other man, but it was all gone now.

Alec Lightwood is dead, and Jonathan Weight is born.

Jonathan joined the Navy, and for the first time, he learned how to fight for his life, and get some meaning injected into them, something to fill the hole in his being where his heart was broken to pieces.

Jonathan collected all his things and went away to start his new adventure with the navy, he had nothing left.

While on the plane to his first battlefield, he remembered the good times that he had with Magnus and the moment where everything ended with his family as he come out to them.

/Almost a year in their relationship, Alec was happy for the first time, Magnus did wonders to his peace of mind.

"I don't want to be your little dirty secret Alexander," Magnus told him, and broke the spell, as Alec's smile disappeared quickly, and his boyfriend added, "I want everyone to see how much I love you, as you love me."

Alec sighed heavily, he knew that his boyfriend was right, and the one year anniversary of their relationship was coming up, but he was really scared of how his family would react to his confession, and as much as he loved his family, he loved Magnus equally, and Magnus was very important to him, he just wished that he won't have to choose between either of them, or lose one of them forever.

Alec brought his boyfriend to the family dinner, and with Magnus there by his side, he came out to his family.

Alec never thought that his family will react the way they did toward him. they basically just fired him on the spot, he no longer had a position in the family, no work, nothing. Magnus on the other hand, as his father told them, will continue to work for the family, but the disgrace of a son would not.

His siblings just kept staring, not one of them would rise to support Alec.

Alec gathered anything he had left in the family home, and left with his boyfriend, with dinner ruined and forgotten.

Once they got to Magnus's loft, Alec sobbed on his boyfriend's shoulder.

He had Magnus, but nothing else, the had the money that he earned so far, but Alec was certain that his family would put a stop to any further payments and transfer the money to his siblings.

Even though he still had Magnus in his life, he had nothing else. And Alec knew that it would be difficult for him to find work, since all he knew was the family business, and all the habits and customs of the work could barely be applied elsewhere. He had to find a new purpose and meaning to his life, to find what he wanted to do with the rest of it.\\\

Life taught him that anything that happened in his life had consequence, but he didn't expect such dire ones to happen to him.

Alec Lightwood was dead to the world, he no longer kept his old social life online, he even had his ID changed, it was better this way, after all, he had no one.

Nothing to lose, if he will fall on the battlefield, no one will be expecting him back anyhow, not even the place that he once called home.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clair, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

/Flashback\\\

* * *

1.

Jonathan survived his first battle, and was sent to another one directly afterwards, since he did so well in the first one the rational was that he'd do well in further engagements.

Jonathan was surprised to discover how good he was at fighting, it was as if he had a natural knack for warfare, and even his commander noticed how well he was suited to the military role he chose to play and commended him on his ferocity, and he drew even more praise for his comradery and bravery, going so far one time as to save a fellow soldier's life in the thick of battle while continuing to engage the enemy.

/Meeting with Magnus, for a first date was a blast, and for the first time Alec could remember, he was smiling and feeling so happy.

He was in the closet for so long it hurt him. But being with Magnus for almost a year has brought out the best of him, and even gave him the courage to come out and tell his family.

Coming out to his family opened a whole can of trouble, that act took almost everything from him.

His mom and dad practically disowned him and fired him from his work, his name was stuck out of their will, and he was thrown out and had no place to live until Magnus offered his place.

Alec was stripped from his work and his family in one fell swoop, the only bright point in his life was the fact Magnus was sharing it with him.

Almost two years into his relationship with Magnus, he came by Magnus's work, to take him for lunch.

Magnus followed him outside as they both sat in the restaurant and enjoyed each other's company.

Before the lunch was over, Alec knelt before Magnus and proposed, Magnus caught by surprise from the act, mumbled "YES" so he would not embarrass his boyfriend in public. Later, in their apartment, before heading back to work, Magnus told him that he would not be accepting the marriage proposal. He was already engaged to Camille and they were soon to be wed, and this would spell the end for their relationship.

Magnus saw the devastation in his boyfriend's face but closed his heart to it and headed back to work, leaving Alec alone to deal with the news he just heard.\\\

Following Magnus's rejection, Alec had a lot to deal with. He had to decide what to do with his life now that his relationship with Magnus, his last lifeline to his old life, died.

He was alone in the world, so he decided to disappear, after all, he had no one left to stay for, and no one would search for him.

/Alec kept staring blankly into space, his hand gripping the ring still warm with body heat of his rejecting boyfriend. He had no idea what to do next, where to go, who to turn to.

He truly believed that Magnus was his, all the signs were there for him to see otherwise, how could he be so oblivious and not see the point where they drifted apart?

Later that day, Camille entered the apartment, when she noticed Alec, she just grumbled at him, "Oh, it's you, so when are you going to leave this place?"

"After I'll find a place to move." Alec replied.

"You know, when Magnus called me and told that you proposed I laughed so hard, well, Magnus beat you to it, he proposed to me before you proposed to him," Camille taunted him nastily and added, "Well, if you want somewhere to live, I know a place, and it's on for today only, it's a smaller apartment, nothing special, kind of like you."

"Give me the address, I want to check it." Alec said, it was too much for him to be in the same apartment with Magnus's fiancé, he needed to go, he knew that.

"Sure, there you go," she tore out a piece of paper and scribbled the address on it and then handed him the note, and then turned to ask, "So, I'll just pack your stuff and get it ready in the living room?"

"No, I would do it myself, after I check with the landlord." Alec told her and left.

Two hours later, he came to the apartment, and packed his stuff, he could not believe after two years, he barely filled two suitcases. He left his key, the Lightwood ring and a letter to Magnus on the living room table, took one last look in the rooms to make sure he didn't forget anything, and left.\\\

_Magnus's part on the proposal…_

Magnus was glad that the Lightwood family didn't fire him and let him keep his job.

His boyfriend was jobless now, and he was the only member in their relationship that brought in steady income.

Once Alexander was out the picture in Lightwood's business, his connection with Alec's siblings grew stronger, while his relationship with his boyfriend grew weaker, and as usual in his line of work, he met new and old people, one of them was Camille, an ex of his, and as their old flame rekindled he started dating Camille behind Alec's back while his boyfriend was at the apartment.

Magnus remembered the day that Alec proposed him with his family ring as he came back to work.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked him.

"Can you believe your brother?" Magnus asked.

"What did he do now?" Izzy asked, not knowing what havoc her old brother did.

"Can you imagine the horror? Alec proposed to me, and I had to fake going along with it to him, but I put a stop to this nonsense and told him that I already proposed to Camille once I had him safely out of the crowd, you should have seen his face." Magnus chuckled.

"How could you not tell him after all this time?" Izzy asked and tried to call her brother, but her call got nowhere.

"That's strange, well, that's too bad for him, and beside he is no longer my family, you are closer than he was to all the Lightwoods," Isabelle told him, and then pointed her finger toward him, as she added, "You should told me that you got engaged to Camille, that's not something that you should keep hidden, and you are my best friend."

"After I left, I heard something breaking, but I didn't get in to see what it was, and poor dear Alec will need to find somewhere else to live, I won't help him, he basically brought this on himself."

/Camille, well, it was a surprise to him to see her start working in the family business, and he felt the need to welcome her.

A Few weeks later, he kind of restarted their relationship, and even when the family had a weekend vacation, Magnus was surprised when he asked to bring his plus one.

Magnus decided to bring Camille with him, and simply told Alec, that he was alone when he was on his family vacation.

The relationship between himself and Alec was falling apart, and even though Alec might have suspect that something was wrong, he didn't say anything, the young man was happy enough to cuddle with Magnus after work.

Though all this time the relationship between him and Camille grew even stronger, and he took Alec's affection for granted.

The young man not doing anything with his life, while he was the one that was providing for him.

It was time for him to do what he needed to do and make the choices he was supposed to make.\\\

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clair, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

* * *

Jonathan joined the navy on his twentieth birthday.

One year passed, and Jonathan felt content with his life in the navy.

He found that even when the missions were dangerous, he was able to take the lead and provide an example to the other troops, and all his friends came through all right.

The thrill, the shooting, the dodging from cover to cover, made him feel something that he thought he lost a long time ago, and being in the navy seals was the best thing that could ever happened to him.

His life for once felt right, even his new name, and it felt like it was worth all the hardships and falls to get to this point.

Two years into his service, he looked back at his life in the navy, and felt surprised as to how well his life has gone, how he climbed up from that pit of despair and the surety he would not survive his first mission on the battlefield, to the position he now held, and the satisfaction he now had in his life.

**Same time in NY**

Magnus was happy, he was married to Camille for two years, and his life was blooming with his wife, he never thought that she will do a bad turn to him.

He thought that she loved him as he loved her, but he was dead wrong in his assumption.

The Lightwood added him to their family as a partner, it was great achievement on his part.

One time, that one time he left his work early to surprise his wife, only to find her in their bedroom with another co-worker. It broke his heart, it pained him too much.

Magnus asked for a divorce on the spot. When he thought of the times when he was at work, and she had been cheating on him, and how he couldn't see that, it hurt, a lot.

After less than two months, Magnus was a divorced man, single again.

The letter Alec left for him when he went away was still sealed, he almost threw it in the garbage few times but ultimately decided to keep it, and now he stared at the unopened envelope, wondering if it contained any meaning as he thought of Alexander Lightwood, he wondered how he was doing, and where he was, maybe the letter would tell him more.

With a deep sigh, he opened the letter, and began to read it.

"_Dear Magnus_

_Magnus_

_Words cannot show how much I love you, and I have no idea what made you walk away from me, because you were the one that held my heart with care, and yet, you failed in that task, as you broke my heart, not giving a care to how I felt._

_My siblings, that ones that __**I**__ grew up with while my parents were away turned their back to me, and that hurt, I lost them when I came out of the closet, I thought that they will be there with me, but they didn't, they are more likely your friends now, more than they ever were to me._

_I thought that you loved me, really loved me, but you are just like them._

_You are just like my family, no better than them._

_You used me and then dumped me for your own happiness, but what about me?_

_Congratulation Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood died today._

_Please don't try to contact me or even dare to send your wedding invitation, I don't want to have anything to do with you!_

_Alec."_

the letter was two years old, and Magnus was wondering if he could find Alec after all this time, maybe there was hope for them to re-unite, but he needed to find him first.

He searched online, only to find Alec's Facebook page did not exist anymore, just like his other pages.

Finding the address that Camille gave to Alec took some effort, because he didn't know that she knew where he was living, but it only cost him a meeting with Camille.

He then went to the apartment with high hopes, only to find other people living there who did not know where Alec was or who he was. It all made him wonder, where was Alexander?

The landlord told him that the man who was referred to him to live in the apartment two years ago, left the apartment after three days or so. He left only a box behind him, and practically told the landlord to do whatever he wanted with the contents or give it to anyone who asked about him.

"So, since you come, I'll give you the box, but I have no clue where he went."

Magnus thanked the man, and left with the box, he hoped Alexander left some clue hidden inside which could point him to where he vanished to.

When Magnus went to work, he advised to the Lightwood family about what he found, and they concluded that maybe Alec was dead, and it was for the best.

Jace and Izzy encouraged Magnus to move on with his life.

* * *

Jonathan's commander was watching the young soldier, he noticed the twinkle in his blue eyes when he told Jonathan that he will take command of the team and will lead the next mission.

The commander assigned him and his fellow soldiers to Seal Team Six, which was a special branch, only the best were chosen to join this team.

His friends in the unit congratulated him on his promotion, Jonathan always took care of them during missions and provided good example, and the unit was close enough to be like a family to each other, Jonathan trusted each of them implicitly.

After seven years in the SEALS, Jonathan became one of the youngest petty officers in the navy. He climbed rank after rank, but he never forgot to put his soldiers and his team first and he led them through one successful mission after another.

In his SEAL Team Six, Jonathan learned so much, and after some additional training he became a skilled sniper and a cunning tactician and leader.

Jonathan was lucky to get to know his fellow soldiers, and he had the privilege of hearing the stories of their loved ones and friends. Even though he envied their seemingly effortless bonds with other people, he never let this envy show and was always supportive of them. And off course it was a great opportunity for him to know them and be part of their lives.

Raphael Santiago was the first one to get him out of his shell, even though Jonathan didn't speak about his past, but his smile was pure, and he was honest about everything.

Raphael told him about his friends, and how they were supporting his choice to join the navy after high school, he called them Cat and Fell, and after a few tours, Raphael even showed him their pictures, so he could link the names in the stories with images.

Andrew Underhill became Jonathan's second in command, and Jonathan got to know him as well. Andrew told him that he had a boyfriend that was waiting for him in New York, Jonathan congratulated him for that relationship, and kept telling him, to keep his boyfriend close, and never let him go.

Andrew thanked him for his kind words, and later he even introduced Jonathan to his boyfriend, Lorenzo, and Jonathan could see the love between the two as Andrew spoke with his boyfriend.

Bat Velasquez was the latest addition to his unit, Corporal Velasquez was a loner, like him. No loved ones were waiting for him, and after getting to know him, Jonathan was determined to do anything to not let the young man get hurt, so he'll have a chance to find love after serving his country.

During the seven years of his service, Jonathan collected many accolades, but he never thought about the glory or the merits. His biggest accomplishment as far as he was concerned was that from every mission that his unit got, everyone came home alive, they may have had a few close calls, and Jonathan picked up a scar or two along the way, but that was fine with him.

Another mission was in the works as Jonathan's commander assigned them to a new target, to capture the notorious terrorist – Valentine Morgenstern and bring him dead or alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clair, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

* * *

The hunt for Valentine Morgenstern has started, and the chase led them to New York, not knowing what Valentine's major target was going to be, they knew they first had to learn more about him, then find his target and lastly track him down and get him before he got to it.

Coming back to New York, brought back a few demons from Jonathan's past, but he couldn't let them rule him, he instead drew pleasure from seeing his fellow soldiers enjoying themselves even though they still were on assignment, and from their shared joy at being able to see their love ones.

The hunt for Valentine took more time than they thought initially. The man has been flying in and out a lot to get the materials he needed for the bombs he was making. Jonathan figured that whatever this Valentine guy was planning, it was going to be huge.

There were rumors about Valentine and what his plans were, but those rumors and plans kept changing in the hearing.

Since the hunt was taking so long, Jonathan was finally hounded by his superiors in the navy and went to west point, graduating in record time, he came back to lead his team in other endeavours, earning even more merits, and some well-deserved promotions, he made Captain in record time, and was quickly promoted further.

Two years into the hunt, Jonathan got promoted to Major, about a day after his well-earned promotion, they finally tracked the Valentine while he was in New York. As soon as they found out they alerted the NYPD to not come close to him, just let the Navy know and the Seals will do the rest.

"Anyone, and I mean anyone who comes into contact with this Valentine guy, immediately place a call to the bomb squad and alert the EMT's to be there, and then clear the area, we don't want people to get hurt, understood?" Jonathan briefed his men.

"After this mess will be over, I want you all to meet my new girlfriend." Bat suddenly said.

"Of course, and maybe I can finally introduce you all around to my friends," Raphael added, and Andrew chimed in as well, "And you should meet my boyfriend while we're at it."

"Let's get this guy first, and then we'll see about everything else." Jonathan told them.

"Jonathan, don't you have a family or anyone here?" Bat asked.

"I have no one, but I have you, even as friends you are closer than any family I ever had."

After he said that he noticed the silence and the glances his friends exchanged between them, he brought them past the moment as he spoke, "Keep your eyes open on the mission, don't let anyone get caught in the crossfire, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

With that, Jonathan left their HQ to take a stroll around and clear his head. He walked around the streets, keeping his mind on the task, as he bumped into a little child, "Oh, sorry little one."

"That's ok."

"Rafael, don't talk to strangers, come along." A voice, he remembered the voice very clearly.

"I better go, my dad calling for me."

"Go to your dad, Rafael."

As Rafael ran toward his dad he suddenly was caught by another man. A man Jonathan recognized instantly from his daily briefing on him. Immediately he pulled out his cellphone and pushed a number to speed dial to HQ.

"I found him, get the bomb squad now, it's near the church close to Hyde Park." Jonathan called as soon as Raphael answered and then closed his phone and pulled out his gun.

"Put the boy down!" Jonathan called.

"And you are?" Valentine asked, still gripping on the boy, not letting him go as he pulled his own gun from his pocket.

"Rafael are you okay son?" the voice came closer.

Rafael only nodded toward his father.

"I'm Major Jonathan Weigh, and you are the notorious terrorist – Valentine Morgenstern." Jonathan spoke, his eyes are locked with Valentine.

"Notorious, really?" Valentine chuckled.

"Put the boy down, and take me instead," Jonathan offered himself as he added, "he's just a kid."

"You do as I say, Major, you put your gun down first, if you don't want the boy to get hurt." Valentine said in cold voice.

Jonathan sighed heavily, and put his gun on the ground, kicking it behind him. He knew that his teammates will collect it soon.

"Now let the boy go." Jonathan said again. But Valentine used the opportunity to shoot the Seal in the leg.

Jonathan ignored the pain, his first priority was to ensure the boy's safety.

"Let the boy's go, Valentine, you've got what you wanted." Jonathan limped closer, not letting the pain to cloud his mind, or stop him, the boy was more important right now.

As soon as Valentine let go of the boy he ran straight to his father and they both took off. While Morgenstern was distracted by the movement Jonathan took the opportunity to draw his backup sidearm and shoot the terrorist, felling him down with one precise shot to the head, as Valentine fell down, instantly dead, his coat opened up to reveal the blinking red dot of an active bomb strapped to his waist.

"Don't come any closer! I need the bomb squad, right now." Jonathan called, and tried to stay on his feet even though his leg felt like it was burning up from the shot and the heat was radiating within his body.

At that moment the rest of the team rolled in and got to work. Raphael and Bat cleared the area while Andrew went straight to his boss, after visually going over the wound in his leg he said, "Jonathan, once it's over, you go straight to the EMT's."

"yeah yeah, now stop nagging and check what's keeping the bomb squad away, after this is over you can help me limp over to check this scratch" Jonathan tried to put a brave face out even though the wound was really sapping his strength off.

While he was still looking at the bomb thinking how he could prevent it from going off before the bomb squad arrived, he asked, "how's the boy?"

"The boy is fine, and we've got it all recorded, I mean not us, but all the people around, they just pulled out their smartphones and recorded the whole confrontation."

"We'll handle the media circus after this is over, thank you Andrew."

A few minutes later, the bomb squad finally arrived. One man, dressed in the protective gear of a demolition disposal expert, walked toward the Major, and then noticed the bomb on the man on the ground and went to work disarming it.

Watching the man work, Jonathan said of all sudden, "Andrew, I believe once I'm in the hospital, you and the others can go see your loved ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I mean, why not? You have a boyfriend waiting for you, and the others as well, so, take your time, there's no hurry, I'll be fine. And the mission has been carried out to conclusion"

Half an hour later, the bomb was disarmed, and Jonathan sighed in relief, as he felt his leg flare up he leaned on Andrew and whispered, "Andrew, you can get the EMTs to help me out now"

Andrew held him, not letting his boss fall to the ground as he signaled the all clear to the EMT and motioned for them to come and help him get Jonathan to the gurney to treat his gunshot wound.

While he was being treated, Raphael and Bat came to join Andrew and they all hovered about looking with concern at his wound.

"We'll follow you to the hospital." Raphael told to the EMT.

Once the doors of the ambulance closed and the vehicle drove off to the hospital, the boy and his dad came walking toward the Navy Seals.

"This man saved my boy's life; I want to thank him." The man said.

"I want to say thank you as well, he… took the bullet." Rafael mumbled.

"Major Jonathan Weigh is in the hospital, but after he's released maybe we can do something about that." Andrew suggested.

Rafael jumped in excitement.

"I'll think of something." He said, and with that the man and the boy left.

* * *

While in Lightwood family's home, the family was sitting around watching TV. Then the regular shows were interrupted with a piece of braking news, a known hunt for a known terrorist came to an end this day, with pictures of Valentine and a group of Navy Seals who apparently were the ones to bring him down showing on the screen, while the images were shown there appeared to be a familiar face included.

Izzy got off the couch as the images were shown and asked, "Is… is that Alec?"

"…_We are now showing footage that was recorded on the phones of people nearby, who were able to record the entire incident from start to finish, let's watch the whole event from start to finish…_"

"Magnus was there with Rafael?" Maryse asked, and then she pointed at Jace, "Check with Magnus, ask if his son is okay."

Jace pulled his phone and dialed Magnus, who spoke right away, "Rafael is fine, that Major guy saved his life."

"The Major looked like Alec, and he sounded like him."

"We don't know that, it's been about 9 years now since Alec went missing?" Magnus asked.

"Come to the house, mom asked about Rafael, and maybe we should all talk about what you two went through?"

"Sure, I'll come." Magnus replied.

He played in his mind again what happened, and tried to recall the Navy SEAL guy that saved his son's life, yes, the voice was very similar to Alec's, and Magnus couldn't forget the voice, even if he tried to, even if it looked like he has changed.

* * *

In the hospital, the doctor let the unit know that Jonathan was stable and was just settled into a room.

"We are treating him, and there's no danger, but he's pumped full of drugs at the moment to help with the pain, come back later," the doctor let them know, and then he added, "You should call his family, let them know that he is the hospital."

"He doesn't have a family; we are the closest thing he has to one." Bat said.

"We'll come back later then; he needs his rest." Raphael agreed with the doctor.

* * *

Once Magnus and Rafael joined the family, Maryse hugged the boy.

"That man didn't hurt you?" Maryse asked as she tried to check for any sign of injury but found none.

"No, the navy guy saved my life." The boy told her.

The photo of Major Jonathan Weigh was frozen on the screen, as Rafael saw it, and said in excitement sounded clearly in his voice, "That's the guy, how is he? I saw the bad guy shoot him."

"He is in the hospital son." Magnus told him.

"So, what is going to happen after he's all patched up, are they going back on tour or something?" Jace asked.

"I believe dad is talking with the governor about it right now, everyone saw this incident on the news." Isabelle said as she saw her father talking on the phone.

When Robert put down his phone, he turned to update the rest of the family.

"Well, from what I understood after talking with the governor, once he's out the hospital, The Major and his team are going to meet the president, and get a commendation, it also appears that this Major has earned quite a few commendation already, although I couldn't find out how many and for what." Robert summarized what the governor told him.

"Medals, he's has more than one?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, it's seems that the Major is one of the best and youngest officers, he is very skilled and he puts the safety of his soldiers as a paramount objective of every mission. there's a whole list of medals that will be joined by the one the president is going to give him when he meets him." Robert explained.

"looks like he's going to receive a Purple Heart and a Medal of Honor, and his teammates will also receive their own honors, but those two will be given to him by the president himself. It's quite an honor." Robert said.

Isabelle searched in her phone and googled the name of the Major and found nothing about his personal life.

But she saw an article about his teammates and when she read it, she found what she was looking for.

"There's an article talking with his unit, and the soldiers were asked about him, look what they say about families or loves ones."

Magnus took her phone and started reading the article, and then he found the section and summarized it out loud, "He said that he doesn't have anyone that is waiting for him, he is practically a loner."

"Maybe we could use it for our own purposes." Maryse said, as an idea come to her mind.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. 💞_

* * *

While the Major was still in the hospital, Raphael went to visit his old friends – Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell but as the door opened, he noticed a little girl.

"Who are you sweetie?" the soldier knelt as he asked her.

"Mom, dad…" she called as she left the door.

"What a lovely surprise, my friend, it's good to see you." Catarina greeted him.

Raphael rose and followed his friend inside.

"What do we have here?" Ragnor called as he came closer to hug his friend.

Catarina felt a tug on her leg and collected the girl in her arms.

"Mama, who is it?"

"Madzie, this is Raphael, he is our friend." Catarina explained to her daughter.

"So, it seemed that you hid some information from me, my friends." Raphael grinned at them and sat on the sofa.

Before Ragnor could speak, there was a knock on the door.

Catarina, still holding Madzie, left them as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Magnus and Rafael, I heard that you had quite a day few days ago." Catarina greeted them, and then knelt so Madzie could get off and stand next to the boy.

Rafael nodded and said with excitement in his voice, "The Navy guy saved my life, daddy couldn't help me, but I'm glad that he did."

"I'm glad too, now go play with Madzie." Catarina told them as they ran to play in other room.

Magnus joined the others in the living room and spotted a soldier talking with his old friend Ragnor.

"I remember you, you in the unit with the Major, aren't you?" Magnus asked as he sat next to the soldier.

"Yes, and the Major still in the hospital, so the rest of our unit gets to enjoy some quality time with friends and family." Raphael replied.

"How is he?" Magnus asked.

"He can't wait to get out and go back to the field for the next tour or pick up another mission." Raphael replied.

"He risked his life to save my son." Magnus said.

"We saw that on TV, actually I think that I also have it recorded," Ragnor suddenly said and then he added as he asked the soldier, "Is the Major always like this? I mean this reckless?"

Raphael nodded before he replied, "Since I met him, he always put others before himself, even in the thick of battle he goes in first, he doesn't want anyone else being hurt if he can help it."

"Why on earth would he do that? Doesn't he have a family or someone that is waiting for him?" Catarina asked.

"No, he doesn't have anyone, that's what he told us as we asked about his life."

"I'm glad that your unit is there for him at least." Ragnor told Raphael.

"He told us that we are closer than any family he ever had, so I believe that we mean something to him." Raphael agreed with him, just as a message beeped on his phone

_Come to the hospital, there's a meeting with the commanders and the Major, you are needed as well. – Underhill_

Raphael read the message and rose, "I have got to go, I assume that I'll see you later then."

"What's the rush?" Magnus asked.

"Navy business, I assume." Raphael said and then rose and walked to the door with Catarina and Ragnor escorting him.

The couple embraced him and said their farewell, while Magnus kept sitting on the sofa.

When the couple came back, Magnus said, "I didn't know that you have friend in the navy."

"We know Raphael from high school, and what about you? Have you found someone yet?" Catarina replied as she asked him back.

"No, but I can't believe that Alec is alive, all these years I believed that I lost him," Magnus replied, and then he added, "He looked different, and I believe that he changed."

"But he has different name, and he acts completely different from the Alec you knew, how could he be that man?" Ragnor asked.

"I don't know." Magnus answered just as an out spill of laughter came from the room Rafael and Madzie were playing at

Hearing the laughs from the children brought a smile to Magnus face.

"I'm happy for you my friend, I'm glad that the Lightwoods took you in as their son, they love you, and even helped you to adopt Rafael." Catarina told him with a joyous smile.

"Yes, I am lucky to have all the family and friends I have." Magnus smiled at the couple.

They watched the news, and then it seemed that Magnus remembered something that slipped from his mind, "Maryse invites you and Madzie to a family dinner in about a week, so consider yourself invited, and don't worry, I'll provide you with the address."

"That's indeed a nice thing." Catarina said smiling.

* * *

Raphael reached the hospital and went up the stairs to the floor assigned for recovery. He entered the room where the major was sitting and talking to the commander of their outfit. After Saluting the commander, he found a chair and sat beside his friends.

"After your Major is out of the hospital, you are all invited to meet with president, and the Major will receive his medals in a ceremony which will be transmitted live on TV." The commander told them.

"That's quite an honour, sir." Underhill told him.

"We were only doing our job sir; medals are not needed." The major told to his commander.

The commander sighed heavily, the Major lack of care of medals and honours was a well-established fact, and his devotion to duty and to his unit were also well known to his CO, but in this case, even if he had been inclined to, he knew that the major would have no choice but to accept the accolades he so obviously deserved .

"It's final Major, even if I was opposed to it, and I am most certainly not, I had no say in this." The commander let him know.

"Oh, and before I forget, that boy you rescued came from a very influential family, and all of you were invited to a family dinner with them, that include you as well Major," The commander focused at the Major before he added, "You are allowed to bring plus one, and the family dinner will happen before you leave on another tour."

The commander left, leaving the four alone to talk.

"When are you due to be released?" Andrew asked.

"Soon, I hope, or I will check out myself." The Major replied.

"I wouldn't advise you to do that, my friend." Raphael told him.

"So, enough talk about me, have you seen your families, loved ones?" the Major asked.

"Lily invited me to meet her parents." Bat replied.

"That's good to know." Jonathan told him.

"I saw my boyfriend, God I missed him, it was good to see him again." Andrew told him with a smile.

"I saw my friends, found out that they have a daughter, funny they never mentioned it, but it was good to see them." Raphael said.

"That's good, now go out and enjoy yourselves, I'll see you all when we're due to go meet the president, then well do this family dinner , and then it's back to normal, I missed the tours." Jonathan exclaimed.

"So, this week, we'll be live on TV as the president give you medals." Bat smiled.

"Yes, I just want to get it over with." Jonathan told him.

* * *

A week passed without incident, Jonathan did not look forward to the ceremony, he had no interest in medals or honors, he was just doing his job, and his team was whole and safe, that was all that mattered to him.

At noon, exactly, He and his team were, for lack of a better word, packed into their dress uniforms and hauled off to the white house, once there, the president staff put them in a side office, brought in some trays of food, and then seemed to have forgotten all about them.

Eventually, just as the team started to get restless from the forced inactivity, a small man, dressed in a rich suit, came into the office and told them that the ceremony was about to start and went over the details of how their part of it would go, after going over the part and making sure everything was clear the man left and saying that he would be back in fifteen minutes to collect them. Once Jonathan heard that, he lined up his troops for one final inspection to make sure they all passed muster. And at exactly the fifteen-minute mark, the small man, who introduced himself as Hank, ushered them out of the office and had them follow him into the rose gardens of the white house.

There seemed to have been quite an event going on, with many men dressed in rich suits and women in gowns that Jonathan knew cost more then his monthly salary. Interspaced between them were the men and women in uniform, all of them without exception of a much higher rank then him.

Looking around, Jonathan could see absolutely no one he knew, the team closed ranks around a small table in the back and stood there uncomfortably out of place, this was not the sort of gig they were used to. As Jonathan looked about, for a second he thought he glimpsed a familiar face, but when he took another look the person he was looking at already moved away, just as he was about to move and see if he could find him, Hank showed up as if by magic at his side. "Major, please bring your unit and follow me, we are about to start".

They were led to the side, where a small flight of stairs led to a pre-built stage, and Hank passed them over to a girl from the press secretary's office who told them the ceremony was about to begin.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the President of these united states_" they heard the announcement several seconds later, followed by the muted sound of clapping. There was a speech being delivered, which Jonathan tuned out after a few seconds, and then the girl motioned to the team to move up to the stage.

Jonathan stepped up into the stage, followed in a measured procession by his team, they were all neat in their dress uniforms, and all marched straight with head held high, they reached the planned spot, did a smart half turn, and then Jonathan saluted the president even as his company stood to attention. The president nodded at Jonathan, dismissing him from his salute, and then said, "well done, son, you have the thanks of a grateful nation for your heroic actions in both bringing a notorious terrorist to justice, and saving innocent lives in the process". With that he took a medal on a ribbon from a box held by an assistant, and reaching upward, put the ribbon around Jonathan's neck, saying: "accept this with the thanks of a grateful nation" and then shook his hand, before moving to each of the man in his unit to shake their hands in turn. Once he went over the whole unit, he returned to Jonathan, who gave him another salute, before leading his men off the stage and into the chairs that were assigned to them at the back rows.

The Lightwood family watched the ceremony on TV as the medals were given by the president.

"Good thing that the family dinner is planned for tomorrow." Maryse said smiling.

"And the best thing is, even if the Major didn't want to come, he has no say in this, I already saw to that." Robert uttered.

"We have everything ready for the unit and especially for the Major." Magnus said, he just hoped to see a sign of recognition from the Major.

* * *

On the next day at noon, the Major picked up Bat, Raphael and Andrew were already there, but Bat elected to come alone to the family dinner, hosted by the Lightwoods, no less.

There was a large table with white cloth on it, Jonathan waited for Raphael and Andrew to sit next to their loved ones, and then Bat sat close to the head of the table as Jonathan came to stand behind him and see that his men were all there and enjoying themselves.

Today he chose to use the cane the doctors provided when he left the hospital. The cane helped him to not put extra weight on his leg and would provide a convenient excuse to leave early, and besides it did help to reduce the left over pain, although he planned to lose the cane the minute he left New York and went back to the tour.

"Why won't you sit, Major?" Robert asked him.

"I'm good, besides, I won't be staying long." The Major replied to him.

"Why not?" Maryse asked him.

"Tomorrow we are going back to our duties, and I need to clear my mind before we do, and besides I'm still on medication so I could not enjoy your hospitality as you would like. Adios." The Major told them.

He leaned over to shake hands with the man while he nodded at the woman, "Thank you Sir, Ma'am, for inviting us." With that he left.

Catarina used the moment to say something to Magnus, "You were right, he has changed."

As he was at the door, the children ran to him to hug him.

"What are your names little ones?" the Major asked.

"I'm Madzie, and this is Rafael." Madzie introduces.

"I… I want to thank you for saving my life." Rafael told him.

"I'm glad that you are all right Rafael, now go back to your parents," Jonathan told him and then he told to Madzie, "You too darling."

He left the house and was standing on the sidewalk with the intention to get a taxi and then head back to the hotel, he was growing tired from all the pomp and ceremony of the last few days, all he wanted was to get some good sleep.

The Major didn't notice the children coming after him, only heard them screaming in alarm. Turning he faced a man with a gun aimed at him, as the children cowered in the background.

"Go to your parents, now!" The Major told them. He did not wish for them to get hurt.

"Spare the children, take me instead."

"It's you I want, and finally I've got you alone," the man told him as he added, "You killed my father, and therefore I will kill you eventually, but not here."

The children ran to the house in panic, shaken by the experience.

"What's wrong?" Magnus stood and walked to embrace his shaking son.

"A bad man took the Major, and the Major sent us here." Madzie replied as she handed the cane Jonathan dropped on the floor to Magnus.


End file.
